OC Story: Legend of the Iron Bear
by 1TroublesomeGuy
Summary: Here lies the tale of the next generation of men and women that will shake all of Magix, and how one will shape his destiny with his bare hands. ONLY accepting minor OCs and Teachers.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Learning from Victory_

I could feel the roar of the crowd reverberate through my bare feet, rippling the small puddles of blood that dotted the arena, congealing around open mouths with what little is left of their teeth glistening through the redness. Here I stood at the centre of the attention with my bleached blond hair plastered with sweat and dabbled with blood, my opponents around me broken as much as their shattered weapons, shards of various shades twinkling next to their useless handles, others are unfortunately highlighting the array of tenderised flesh and glazed eyes. I shook off the fatigue to briefly hear the chant of "Iron Paw, Iron Paw" repeated over and over again, the voices could practically knock _me_ over now whereas 100 men with _weapons_ failed.

I glanced around at the crowd filled audience, the satisfaction of their bloodthirst all over the thousands of faces as I stood amongst the blood soaked sand and stone. Why couldn't they simple give me the prize now rather than me standing before them? They could at least give me a damn chair or wait until tommorow! The referee (if he could be called one, he never once intervened in any of the combat, even as I destroyed a mans' shield with a single punch with the shards imbeding into his surprised expression) approached with my prize sealed away within a pristeen white envelope. I didn't want to hold it, knowing my bloodied hands would destroy its purity... wow i must be tired, that almost sounded poetic. I was starting to black out.

"And so...victor...100 all out figh...cham...scholarship to Red foun-" by that time I finally succumb to exhaustion.

I opened my brownish yellow eyes, this ride was so boring that I started to remember my crowning glory at the tournament, a shame I still ache from all the techniques I used. It wasn't just the trip to school that failed to get my attention, the company wasn't any better. My fellow _students_ were either bragging about becoming heroes to make their daddy's proud, conversing about political rubbish their families were conducting, and nearly _ALL_ of them fantasising about the cute girls in the other two schools they would hook up with. Mind you, there were a few promising candidates amongst the rabble that would put up a good warm-up fight.

"Tch." The indignified sound escaped from the sneer on my lips showing my annoyance. This is a school to hone battle skills, not a way to get a quick date! At least we were near the floating marvel, so I pulled on the white short sleeve jacket over my orange vest as I rose from the seat, intimidating those behind me with the beastly design of a black bear on the back. The beige baggy shorts rustling as I strolled down the vehicle, my beloved running shoes still being as silent as the day I bought them, although the colour had now been washed clean by sandy winds.

It was time to show Red Fountain a new breed of warrior, one that will shape his history with his own hands and will power! I smashed my right hand into my left palm in which both were wrapped in white bandages up to the elbow to hide a few of the numerous light scars. Although needles of pain were shooting up the whole arm I didn't care, I was feeling fired up! My wolfish grin was nearly reaching the corners of the long scar across the bridge of my nose.

Look out world, hear comes Tyro Beare, the Iron Paw of Araidis!

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, it's 1TroublesomeGuy here, and this will be the first time I am submitting to the Winx Club section of the site (my little cousin managed to get me into it) and decided to start another OC story, as I STILL have that writers block for it. This story isn't going to be another fairy central story with witches being outcasts ans specialists being accessories, but a plot amongst all of them with a dash of teenage relationship, exploration about themselves and beliefs, and a heaping serving of vengence!<p>

Now there are rules to it:

1) don't submit a character that has a relation to one of the main characters (as in some secret daughter/cousin/brother who appears magically) this is set in a time where the winx have left alfae, but you can use the same planet and power as them (not sparx/dragon fire)so give them a good backstory.

2) give them faults, Mary-sue's will be burned to fuel my flaming hatred of them.

3) only 3 witches, 4 specialists/wizards, 4 fairies and 2 villains will be accepted as main characters (make them as original as possible, I mean I never read of an evil fairy OC in fan fiction yet) others may make a small appearance every now and then such as teachers and other students, with their owners being mentioned at the bottom.

4)may need someone to act as a beta reader as I am unsure about most of the concepts for Winx Club

5) have fun writing

OC FORM

Name :

Age :

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes/Hates:

Beliefs:

Good traits:

Bad traits:

Dreams:

Fears:

Hobbies (1 or 2):

Clothing style:

Profession(student, teacher and/or villain):

Witch/Specialist/Fairy/Wizard:

Power/Weapon:

Transformation outfit:

Spells/Techniques:

Social position (royalty, commoner, knight, etc):

Family:

Home (include description if made up):

History:

Here is a the character that you just read.

Name : Tyro "iron paw" Beare

Age : 16

Gender: male

Appearance: dark tanned skin with short bleached blonde hair, brown/yellow eyes. Rather short stature but packed with dence muscle. Has various sizes of scars along the arms and chest, the most being on his hands. Has a fairly deep one running along the bridge of his nose.

Personality: he is incredibly passionate about everything he does, however this over enthusiasm leaves him frustrated when he doesn't get it right, often doing it again. Strong willed, a bit arrogant of himself, but is secretly insecure about how strong he is, thus the reason for his constant training. Is very protective of his friends and willing to help, but gets nervous and a little uncomfortable when it deals with stuff that requires emotional counciling like relationships. Due to upbringing he is very blunt, appearing rude and uncivilised, although can be very charismatic when with a group.

Likes: sunsets, warm places, kebabs, training, the "Rocky" films

Dislikes/hates: swimming (can't), cold weather, snow (really cold water that gets everywhere) being still for too long, reading

Beliefs: refuses to fight with a weapon, that a persons fists and will power should be all that is in a fight.

Good traits: passionate, committed, determined, wears a fierce grin at most times

Bad traits: uncaring of damage he does to himself, slightly violent, blunt, tends to "tch" when annoyed

Dreams: to become the greatest fighter in the world

Fears: overusing one of his techniques which can kill him if used long enough.

Hobbies (1 or 2): boxing (fighting style) and pottery (likes the cooling effect on his hands, and being able to create something instead of simply breaking stuff)

Clothing style: baggy vests and 3/4 length shorts, mostly orange, beige and earthy colours. Signature clothing consists of very well-used running shoes, a white short sleeved jacket with a tribal black bear design on the back, and long white medical bandages wrapped around hands and wrists.

Profession(student, teacher and/or villain): student

Witch/Specialist/Fairy/Wizard: specialist

Power/Weapon: no weapon (prefers to use hands) iron-body techniques (mental training to make the body harder, faster and stronger than already is)

Transformation Outfit: n/a

Spells/Techniques: -100 pound cannon (strengthens an arm to become 100x stronger than normal for a single punch, but causes immense pain up the limb. Can only use once a day with each arm)

-Iron skin (a passive technique that hardens the skin on the forearms, used to defend from magic and landed edges, but enough force can break through the defence. His best technique)

-Flash step (he can move at impossible speeds for less than a second and is mainly used to dodge, still needs practise)

-Burning inferno (can strengthen everything about himself by 10x, but the longer it is done, the more damage can be caused to the user, can result in death if used too much.)

Social position (royalty, commoner, Knight, etc.): commoner

Family: none, is an orphan

Home (include description if made up): Araidis (a desert/canyon-us area where the richer or better off you are the better the district you live in. Well known for yearly tournament, and it's famous bazaars.

History: Tyro never had any family, as he grew up on the streets of district 68, and became leader of other orphaned kids of the district (Naru, Lizi, Eishna, and Thom) stealing to survive. One day the group were escaping until they were caught by an old man named Lee, who paid the merchant what the stole and gave them a home. He taught them the techniques, and tyro put it to the test by joining the 100 district tournament with the prize being a paid scholarship to red fountain. Tyro was the victor and earned the name "Iron Paw", due to his surname and his fists being as strong as iron.


	2. Chapter 2

The sleek limo slowly halted outside of the gates to Alfea college, drawing stares and whispers to the blacked out windows. Inside were two people, an elderly man behind the wheel looking sharp and pristine in his grey suit, his cap neatly hiding his whitening hair and concealing his eyes. "We have arrived Miss Scath." he announced to the limos only visible occupant, a dainty blunette that stole nervous glances outside through her silver framed spectacles, violet eyes darting from face to face. Her pale complexion turned ghostly as she answered back, her voice stuttering in fright.

"M-must I Arnold? I'm beginning to have s-second thoughts." she gripped the ruffles of her black skirt, the purple trim disappearing beneath her curled fingers.

"Siesta, you wanted to come here, to learn how to harness your power and to make companions as well, none of which can be performed from within the limo," a joyful chuckle escaped his smile "besides, you will meet some lovely gentlemen at the neighbouring school, giving me a chance to serve the next generation of royalty before retirement." Now Siesta glowed red from embarrassment, unable to voice her shock. But she remembered her promise to herself to make friends here. So she opened the door, lifting the small white mouse called Wyn next to her into the black handbag, and stepped into the bright sunlight.

She stood out quite a bit against the others in the crowd, as she was garbed in a dark amethyst shirt with the sleeves flowing over her hands, with a short skirt of black with purple trim, stripy stockings of violet and lilac that disappeared beneath the hem, topped off with black pumps doing nothing to hide her short appearance. She looked much younger than her actual age, thus gaining the many stares from across the courtyard.

One of them being from the stern Assistant Principle Griselda, as she strode forward to inquire who had gained all this attention. "You there, what is your name?"

Siesta froze, her shyness getting the better of her as she eyed the pen hovering over the green clipboard. "S-Siesta Scath, from Skeithia!"

Griselda lifted an eyebrow "Why are you nervous princess? If Alfea's scary to you then I wouldn't recommend going near Cloud tower. Anyway, you will be living in the east block room 6, and you will be sharing with four others. Now carry on." Siesta shifted the large blue backpack as she walked off, making it more comfortable and freeing the long blue braid from beneath.

There it was. The room she would be living in for the next few years, with total strangers none the less. Who knew what they would be like? Smart, kind, cheerful, neutral, depressing, hateful, cruel, sadistic, murderous...Siesta was struggling to breath, immense fear restricting her lungs. Then the handle moved, something was coming out!

Hey everyone, just wanted to post a new chapter. The first was for the male protagonist with his introduction. This is skittle different as I wanted to write in 3rd person, where as many of my other stories are told from the characters perspective. Please tell me how I did, which style would you prefer?

Finally, I wanted to say I noticed something about the OC submissions, many have the power of ice (unsure if it's about the main character not liking the cold) and many have a fascination with painting or drawing. There are a lot more interesting powers out there that can be used, same with hobbies. The ones that I truly like so far are RainFlowers (a lot if info, an interesting back story I could work into the plot, and I can put in a lot of drama with her and Siesta) and IrishAngel99 (most original power with ideas for spells I can add to but not sure about the crystals) and these people may not be chosen, this chapter is about giving you the chance to alter other info, add more or to submit a whole new character. And if you want, then please mention a pet, forgot to add that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Tyro was herded with all those on the bus, many of them giving him a wide personal space, no doubt intimidated by the eager grin he sported. He new what was to happen, as they did the same at the arena. There was going to be a fight.

A bearded man (Tyro wanted his beard, it looked awesome) wearing a blue tunic shirt came forward with a small elderly man (this man made Tyro think of "old man Lee" and put him on edge already) stepped towards them. The little one spoke. "Greetings my fledgling warriors, my don't we look eager today, no doubt eager to learn. But before we can teach you the techniques you so desire, we must DETERMINE what we can teach in the future. Now we will only advise you for the best path for you to take, as you must choose your subject, head our advice as you may not be skilled in what you believe to be." He paused, no doubt letting his words sink in. "I almost forgot introductions!" a Tch left Tyro's lips. "For those that don't know I am Saladin, headmaster and spell teacher. The man beside me is Codatorta, the assistant head teacher, and specialist in bladed weapons. He will be calling names from the second year students to combat you in single combat. You will be choosing your weapon from the side. Now, shall we get started?"

**/-/**

Tyro watched the fights progress, as newbies clumsily swung swords and spears, a person unable to lift the wide broadswords, and nearly all of them being thwarted by their seniors, with only a few exceptions which Tyro mentally noted for later. Then came his turn. "Tyro Beare, of Araidis! You will be fighting Jayden Jetzler of Bruntous!"

Codatorta announced, with a student leaving the pool of senior students. Many were cheering him on, no doubt due to him being popular. His short dirty blonde hair spiked slightly but the longer fridge erected straight up, making it defining. His brown eyes shining with joy, excitement and surprisingly respect. He pulled out from his uniform a yellowish circular shield (targe) in his left hand and a similar coloured gladius in the right, doing a few practice swings to loosen him up.

Our thuggish hero just walked past the weapons and got himself into a boxing stance, causing mumbles and whispers to float in the air. "Not arming yourself 'Bear'? I can't perform my best in such unfair odds." Jayden stated with amusement.

"Don't worry 'Jet', I'll hold back a bit to make it fair." A collection of oohs sounded around them. The match was called with a shout from Codatorta.

"Begin!"

Tyro dashed forward as Jayden thrust his sword to him. Tyro weaved to the left avoiding it. Before he could launch a left jab into Jayden's unprotected ribs, he dropped his right arm down to stop the blade from entering his stomach via a horizontal swipe. Tyro vanished to escape the bludgeoning from the shield edge. He reappeared two metres away.

"So we have ourselves a wizard eh? Explains how you stopped my sword with just an _arm_, and disappeared. So what medium did you use?" Jayden questioned, with many others wandering the same. The only exception was Saladin, who's expression was pale and grave. "HA! Who needs magic when you have determination and your fists! That was a few of my iron techniques. The arm thing was making my body as hard as can be, the first step of the style I call IronSkin. The disappearing act was making myself as fast as possible while still keeping the first step, that is the second step I call Flashstep. The third step..." Tyro pulled back his right fist, angling his body sideways. "is adding force with both steps at once! 100 POUND CANNON!" The fist rocketed forward becoming a blur.

The shock-wave it unleashed on poor Jayden destroyed his shield, however the vain attempt at defence took most of the force out, sending him flying into the seniors. Three of them managed to catch him, though they skidded back a good six feet themselves.

Stunned silence.

Then a clap emerged from the newbies, then another, until everyone from the ride there screamed and roared with admiration, even Codatorta cheered with passion. The only exceptions were from the die hard fans of Jayden, and Saladin himself as he continued to watch Tyro wave back with his left, the right one hanging loosely at his side with small patches of red leaking through.

"...So the Iron Beast Lee finally chose a student. This may get dangerous..." mumbled Saladin. He new the peaceful times at Red Fountain were at an end.

**/-/**

Tyro was now in a foul mood. It wasn't that he had been assigned a room with three people, he could cope with that. It was that the room balcony faced one of the constant streams of water that fell from the top, thus blocking the view to the splendid blazing sunset. He hung outside the room, preparing himself for the headache that was to follow, until the crashing and shuffling of a sports bag came down the hallway. He turned to meet one of the quieter new starters from the ride here. He spoke in a polite warm tone.

"Excuse me, but is this room 6? I was assigned here by Saladin." His pure white hair shocked Tyro, making think he was another old man, until he saw the young shining black eyes set around the peach coloured face. The shoulder length hair contrasting with the baggy red hoodie with a unique white squiggly shape in the middle. The black jeans blended into the darkening light, only see able due to the red and white trainers he wore on his feet. At least he was shorter than Tyro himself. (Tyro was 5'7", this guy was only 5'3") The bulging Rucksack was comically huge, nearly twice the size of the kid.

"Yeah it is. Who are ya?"

"Ah yes, my name is Allen Envasei, I saw your match with Jayden, very impressive." Tyro remembered the kid, as he was one of the few wizards to emerge, shouting some weird word and unleashing something a force from a piece of paper, similar to his techmique. He reached for the handle of the room. "Now shall we head inside? I _would_ like to make a cup of tea before the day is over." Inside lead to a medium sized living room, some weights in the corner with a punching bag hanging from the ceiling and two medium sized blue sofas, a low wooden coffee table between them and a rack for weapons on the wall next to a TV (the yellowish weapons looking familiar). It lead to four other rooms, knowing two would lead to a bathroom and a small kitchen.

"Well, the newbies are finally here! The year of having my own bachelor pad are at an end." Tyro knew that joyful tone anywhere, and was confirmed as Jayden walked from one of the double bedrooms. His white and blue polo shirt fitting snugly to his frame, and dark blue jeans just as form fitting. His bare feet were silent against the thick beige carpet. You could tell his ribs were sore from the way his hand rested against his side. "So any apology for this afternoon 'Bear'?"

"Yo." Tyro's bored reply wafted out.

"I call the top bunk!" Allen shouted before gunning for the other bedroom.

"There isn't one little guy." Jayden said.

"Then the one by the window instead. And DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" the voice called back from behind the wooden door, followed by loud clatters of china cups, and rustling of clothing. Tyro could only say "Tch" knowing it will get very hectic in the next couple of years.

"I'd get your uniform ready for the party at Alfea tomorrow, there are gonna be some _very _cute girls there." Jayden stated with a sly grin, no doubt planning the moves he'll use on the unsuspecting beauties. The new hectic lifestyle was already starting.

**/-/**

Authors' notes; (I own nothing from the series, only Tyro, Allen, Siesta and the plot belong to me, and they're formed from disfunctional pieces of different anime/manga, caffeine, lack of sleep and boredom)

Well what do you think? I didn't want to write too long a fight, in case it was boring or rubbish, so I did a small one to explain Tyro's skill a bit. This is how it works; the body becomes harder to cope with the pressure from the speed (so he doesn't snap his neck with g-force) and to cope with the force of the power (he's still learning this step, hence the damage done to the arm.) There is one more step, and whoever guesses it first will be guaranteed their character in the story!

I would have added more specialists... But none were delivered today (gotta blame the Royal Mail). If people want a character that uses magic then try the male version, otherwise I may have to fill a slot or two myself like I did with Allen (and I will post a bio of hm with Siesta soon). But THIS character was contributed by Pomerclub9627, although a bit too Gary-Sueish for my opinion, I did squeeze him in for the chapter and will become part of the main story (sorry if you didn't like him losing, Pomer.)

Another note, I want to state that one of the Villain slots has been filled by baby5oh, although I may make her older to make her more of a role model and add to her ire. And that one of the 4 fairy position goes towards RainFlowers, I like the character and gives me a lot to work with for the story. This is why perfect ones are not liked much, you can't do a lot of character development and nothing to define them into the plot.

Forgot to mention romance! If you see a character you like in the reviews or the story (and I would recommend reading them for guidance and inspiration) then mention it and I will try to make if happen. Last but not least, please mention if the writing style is better in 1st or 3rd person, I want to know!

The next time I submit will be focused on the fairies, and will be the last time you can submit a fairy. You can alter a character again or submit a whole new different one if your unhappy with the result, and the deadline will be next week on Saturday!

So goodbye from one troublesome guy!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter** **4** _

That night...

Siesta quietly rested on her soft bed, staring at the bright moon from behind the large ornate telescope set up by one of her room mates. Not much could be said for the room, three beds in a rather large room, each part decorated to the choice style of the individual with Siesta's a calming shade of lilac dotted with books, scrolls and a small cage containing her mousy companion. Another room mate had covered the dark purple walls with fading posters of star constellations, planetary systems, martial arts stances and adorned her shelves with many trophies and prizes in gymnastics and hand-to-hand combat, with the person herself hanging off the side of the bed. Her brown hair draped over her head with the light brown highlights and lightly tanned skin glistening in the moonlight as her dark blue/black eyes remained closed despite the awkward sleeping position.

The last occupant was just as awake as herself, staring through the wide window/balcony of their room. Her red hair framing her dark tanned complexion as she rested on the pillow, her caramel eyes shining in the light as it gazed at the crystal clear sky. Her side had been painted a delicate and neutral beige with many walls decorated with tiny gems, minerals and other sparkly stones Siesta didn't recognise. The girl shifted to look Siesta in the eyes and parting the covers revealing her white night gown.

"Can't sleep?" The girls' quiet tone was nearly lost over the subtle snoring of the sleeping roomate. "I'm not surprised with the snoring coming from Kristina over there."

"N-not at all Lady Spiria-"

"Don't, that is my mother. Call me Lexi." Lexi had cut off the stuttering girl as she hated the unwanted formality.

"S-sorry...it's just that, I have n-never seen just one moon before"

"That's right, you come from Skiethia. I heard there are enough moons there to block out the sun and shine throughout the night. Must be rather beautiful." Siesta could still remember the introductions between all of her four room mates and how panicky she was.

* * *

><p><em> The door opened, and Siesta was blinded by the amount of colours the tall girl was wearing, as well as the friendly smile on her lightly tanned skin. The very long blonde hair framed her cute round face and made her chestnut brown eyes stand out. The girl pulled the dazzled Siesta in, her orangeyellow gem-encrusted sandals clapping against the polished oak floor as she walked through. "I believe the last room mate has arrived!" her bubbly voice matched her outfit of a turquoise tank top, cream short sleeved jacket that cut off at the stomach, and the amethyst shorts. The appearance of rainbow earrings seemed to finish the ensemble, showing how colourful her appearance and personality were._

_ The other people were Lexi (clad in a white off-the-shoulder shirt with dark grey straps and decorated with a cartoon image of a face behind a picturesque mask, skinny jeans and knee high boots) who had greeted her with a polite curt nod, and Kristina (wearing a black/purple hoodie and a black short skirt held by a black belt with a star buckle and purple knee high sock, her converse shoes lying in the corner) who stood up from the large comfortable white sofa._

_"Yo, what's up? Name's Kristina Ann Reeds, can call me whatever. The walking talking paint easel that dragged you in is Emerald Green, though she prefers Em. Next up the refined red-head next to me is Sienna Lexi Spiria, but she likes Lexi better. The last one of the bunch is Miss Mean and Green in the corner playing with her balls in the corner whose called Mallony Clemento." Many of the girls glared and/or blushed at the comments being directed to them with the blush coming from the vulgar humour, with the stares fuelling the hilarious grin on her face._

_Siesta turned to the girl in question who was fixing a nylon bag containing her footballs*, camping equipment and other sports paraphernalia. She turned fully allowing her green floral patterned tank top to be seen. Her olive skin to contrasting to the white skinny jeans she wore that concealed the dark green converse shoes underneath (Siesta considered getting a pair if they were so popular). Her green eyes stared at the giggling brunette from underneath the deep black curtains of her straight hair. "Hey! Can you lay off the innuendo for a while? the girl looks like she's about to faint." It was true , Siesta was light headed from the amount of blood rushing to her face and head, which lead to her crashing between Lexi (whose glare was joined by the light blush) and Kristina (who still giggled from the reactions) Siestas' rucksack would have remained forgotten in the hallway had it not been for the considerate Em. _

_She shut the doors to what would become an interesting couple of hours of introductions._

* * *

><p>"It c-certainly was<em> interesting<em>..." many of the conversations circulated around the boys that they would meet at the festival tomorrow, and what the girls would be wearing. With Siesta being so sheltered with her stay at the palace, she never actually talked about this subject before and found it to be rather entertaining (until it got to topics involving...)

"Hey Siesta, are you okay? I can see the blush shining from over here." The princess of Skiethia lifted the rest of her covers over her head to hide her embarrassed face, and also the small smile at meeting some of the wonderful, charming, eloquent gentlemen in the near future.

* * *

><p><span>At the same time...<span>

"TCH! WHO the HELL is playing MUSIC at this time!" Tyro roared out from his bed as loud wild notes danced from next door. Allen glanced up from his own resting place, which happened to be a writing desk filled with small blank playing cards, books and a strange wooden inkwell with what looked like a paint brush. Tyro raced out of the room (his side being very bare apart from a few pictures and his coat, while Allen decorated the rest with more of those ornate squiggles with other crude pictures depicting a primitive civilisation. Along Tyro's unwanted desk lied a lavish tea set with numerous pots, cups and other instruments that Tyro hadn't even imagined.

Leaving the dazed boy in his room (he can't consider it his own now), Tyro marched out the front door with Jayden following him, equally displeased at the time of the serenade, yet his blond hair _still_ retaining the odd quiff. Both marched into the hallway to next door where the music could be identified as a fast paced solo on a violin. Both knocked on the door, interrupting the noise leaving them a moment of silence. The door opened revealing the damned violinist.

The cobalt blue hair seemed luminescent in the dim light, his loose white vest with large black paw prints hung off his lithe tanned form, the indigo eyes lit up with mischief, laziness and an off putting flirtacious glint as he scanned Tyro and Jayden's shirtless form. His cat tail that poked from the baggy black pyjama bottoms was busy holding the bow behind him as his right gripped the door and the left held the combative violin the guy used in his introductory fight...wait, _cat TAIL?_ and atop his head hidden amongst the shaggy style was his cat ears, both the same shade of cobalt.

A cat-ish grin spread across his deeply tanned face. "_Well..._I never expected such a welcoming _gift_ on the first night, and I didn't even pack my toys to play with." Jaydens eyes bulged out to an impossible size while Tyro drained of colour, both sweating nervously as the cat man swagged closer. Their brains finally kicked in and they rushed back to their rooms, fearing what the guy would do to them.

"Pfft...hihihi..." The man tried to hold the laugh for as long as possible as he turned back to the main room, closing the door behind him. He turned to the other and last occupant of the flat that seated himself on one of the plush sofa chairs, a considerably tall person of staggering build silently writing notes for the next weeks up-coming lessons on the coffee table. His short rust red hair naturally jutting out in every direction conceivable as his yellow/green eyes scanned over the information, his large lightly tanned hands gripping a cup of coffee while his arms and chest were sheathed in a cream long sleeved night shirt with red strips the same shade as his hair, along with matching red trouser bottoms. He turned to the laughing trickster.

"Could you please keep it down Cameron, I am taking notes for lessons in the next couple of days." he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Cameron stopped laughing as he began to saunter over, draping his arms over his chest from behind after placing the violin on the sofa. His warm breath whispered in his ears softly as he leaned forward.

"Why Mr Bellezio, I would have thought with _your_ reputation, you would be resting for tomorrows social extravaganza with the fair damsels and dames of Alfea and Cloud tower. I mean, how many women have you..._introduced_ to the world of womanhood so far?" he pawed at the book, nudging it further away "But if you wish to stay up then I could certainly use an audience. What do you say, have a particular request for this master violinist?" Cameron purred into the mans ear, stopping suddenly once the man gripped the skittering tail from the side of the chair and eliciting a sharp grunt from the feline man. Lysander Bellezio turned to the uncomfortable expression with bored eyes.

"While I do love to spend my day fraternising with a fare maiden of considerable wealth if given the chance, I promised myself that I would achieve the best I can do in order for that elderly Saladin to move me to the correct age group." He released the tail, and caught the bow from dropping onto the hardwood floor. Handing it over, he carried on. "I ignored the little musical white noise because it would not distract me at all, however, if your music is going to cause a ruck-us every single time you play then I shall request to _throw_ that heirloom of yours out of the window."

Cameron Lynx rubbed the base of his tail where it had been squeezed, hissing at the man he picked up the violin from it's resting place and marched into the room. Before the door shut properly on it's only occupant, Cameron made a statement, his voice loosing the mischievous behaviour from before and becoming hard. "You shall never have any friends if you behave in that manner." The door shut with a quiet click.

Lysander never let his eyes leave the written script in from of him as throughout the last ordeal. Knowing that Cameron would not hear him despite the abnormal ears, he replied "Like I need '_t__hem'_."

* * *

><p>(Authors Notes)<p>

sorry if this was a little late but had difficulty in real life to deal with (and still dealing with) so i appologize if this is late.

First, the people I have chosen for the fairies and specialists are below, and realised after I written this that I forgot to mention Freed Lot into the story. He shall make an appearance at the ball though. I am sad to say that I only need one more villain before submisions for the main cast (and nothing related to shadows, that is taken) and the reason that your character may not have been chosen is because they were either to identical with others (so many had star, moon or light based powers) did not provide alot of information, or simply didn't grasp my attention. But I promise that ALL characters submitted will be involved in a minor role so don't panic. No more main characters will be chosen, but I would like a teacher or two (got one planned for red fountain based on Mifune - Soul eater, look it up) so the more unusual the better, and doesn't require as much info.

F1. Kristina Ann Reeds (RainFlowers)

F2. Emerald Green (IrishAngel99)

F3. Sienna Lexi Spiria (Mew Musica)

F4. Mallory Clemento (Starships NM)

Scathe (me)

S/Wiz1. Cameron Lynx (Faded Book-Look Within)

S/Wiz2. Jayden Jetzler (Pomerclub9627)

S/Wiz3. Allen Envasei (me)

S/Wiz4. Lysander Bellezio (baby5oh)

S/Wiz5. Freed Lot (Paperman0)

Wch. Autumn Grace White (StarsMagic)

Vil1. Kyrian Grace Li (baby5oh)

Unsure how the next couple of chapters will go, but if you have an idea on who the characters could be partnered with for the main dance, then please tell me.

Also, how did the girls side of the story go? was unsure how it would take place as this is from a males perspective, but a beta reader would be GREAT! please tell me if you are interested.

So all I can say is goodbye from one troublesome guy!


End file.
